


Fight for Free

by skyefinal



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Free!
Genre: AU, Free! in FFXIII world, M/M, Slow Build, but wheres the fun if you know whats going to happen?, characters being this character might jump to another character, not completely ffxiii canon storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyefinal/pseuds/skyefinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free! in FFXIII World<br/>Inspired by milkcustard's drabble of Free! in FFXIII World on tumblr. The idea wouldn't leave my head. It will be SouMako eventually...slow build!<br/>Warning: un-beta'ed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\----

_"It's because I'm their brother, they don't have anyone else."_

_\---_

Makoto gripped the stolen PSICOM soldier's stave. Fear and uncertainty is apparent by the way his entire body quakes but there is not turning back. Not when he made it this far.

"Makoto," Haruka steps up behind him, laying a reassuring hand on his hand, "Is that it?"

"Yeah." Haruka always had that effect on him. He turned away to face his enemy, unfamiliar rage and hatred slowly grew in him. "Right in there."

"Pulse fal'Cie Anima, huh." Azure eyes stared at Cocoon's nemesis. The shorter male adjusted the strap on his quiver and clenched his bow in determination. "Ready?"  
  
Makoto let out a laugh, sharp and bitter. "There's no turning back Haru-chan."

Haru snorted. "Drop the -chan." 

The usual retort made Makoto drop his tense shoulders, smiling at Haru in thanks he led the two into the lair of Anima. He would get back those who mean the world to him.

\---

"Ren! Ran!" Makoto rushed forward to the unconscious twins, dropping to his knees in a skid and checked over the two for any injuries. He ignored the fal'Cie's stigma on the sides of their neck.  _Later,_ Makoto thought to himself,  _That can be dealt with later._

"Haru!? Makoto!?" 

"Rin."  _  
_

_Don't think, just get out of here._

A deep, unrecognizable voice spoke up. "Rin, you know these two?"

"Shit, Makoto. Is that Ren and Ran?"

"Yeah, thankfully the two of them are fine." Makoto looked up. Haru stood in front of him blocking his view but there was no mistaking the bright, vermillion hair that belonged to Matsuoka Rin, one of their childhood friend that moved away to pursue a career with the Guardian Corps. 

 _So he did make it in._  Makoto eyed the cream-coloured uniform Rin donned and felt a slight twitch at his mouth once he spotted a small shark patch on the chest. Rin could never help himself in customizing his belongings with his favourite mythological animal. 

His two companions were vastly different from each other. Stern, cobalt eyes stared down at his siblings while coral eyes looked in concern. The former wore the same uniform as Rin with a large, broadsword strapped to his back. The other male, looking very short compared to the first male, was dressed in less restrictive clothing. Purple pants bellowed out near his ankles, sleeveless red vest and a crop-top that showed his belly. Makoto had never seen that style before in Bodhum.

"Sousuke, meet Haru and Makoto. They're friends from Bodhum."

"Hmm." Sousuke never removed his gaze from the twins, fixated at their brands.

Haru stepped forward, menacing despite their height difference. "Is there a problem?"

"Hey hey," The younger male stepped between the two. "Let's not fight here, we should go!"

Rin sighed, "That's what we told you to do Nagisa, but you kept on following us."

"Of course! Being together is better than being alone."

Makoto opened his mouth but snapped it shut when outside a loud explosion rang through the air. He lifted the twins up, one in each arm, he silently thanked his training as a firefighter made him strong enough to do this even though the twins were getting older.

"Nagisa-san's right. We should go." Makoto stepped past Haru. "We have to leave before the army-what?"

Sousuke had moved in front of Makoto, his hand slowly moving up to grip the handle to his sword. 

"You know that's a Pulse brand," Sousuke stated, "Those two are l'Cie."

Something in Makoto froze, he inched back and Sousuke took a step forward. The distance didn't change. "I-I know that."

"Pulse are enemies of Cocoon."

Haru snarled, dragging Makoto behind him and notching an arrow on his bow. Haru's eyes flickered between the two, he didn't miss how Rin raised his fists defensively when he moved his hand to grab an arrow. "So they should die!? They're only ten years old!"

"Haru! Calm down!" Rin exclaimed, nearly shouting back. Words were never his strength, he faltered with his explanation. "You too Sousuke! What he means-you know! Their focus!"

Nagisa spoke up, dejectedly. "If l'Cie fail their focus they turn Cie'th."

Cie'th, l'Cie who failed their Focus. Turned into monsters of crystal forever to wander the land. There was no salvation for those who turned Cie'th.

Makoto couldn't bear to see his siblings turn Cie'th.

His voice, void of emotion, cut through the arguments between Haru and Sousuke. "So killing them is a mercy?"

Rin flinched, averting his eyes from Makoto's in guilt. "Well..."

"Mako-nii?"

Makoto gasped, "Ran!"

Ran smiled and laughed, "Why are you crying?"

Makoto gently kneeled down to rest Ran and Ren against his chest, he wasn't aware of the tears leaking from his eyes. "Are you okay? Are you dizzy? Any pain?"

"Nii-san...noisy..." The other twin grumbled, slowly opening his eyes. Ran glared at him.

"Ren, you're so whiny!"

The eldest couldn't help the strangled sob that came out of his mouth, he could only hug the two in sheer relief. "Oh thank goodness the two of you are okay!"

Ran and Ren laughed, hugging their brother and making fun of how easy it was for him to cry. In this moment, Makoto could forget the fear he felt when the two disappeared after their argument thirteen days prior. He could forget how his hands shook every time he and Haru fought in battle. He could forget that he took lives in exchange for the twin's return and safety. 

But of course for Makoto, that wouldn't last.

"Thing's aren't going to be okay." Sousuke's voice broke the three out of their hug, stern but sympathetic. "The fact that they are l'Cie doesn't change. They'll eventually turn Cie'th."

This time, Makoto could speak. "I'll take their Focus so they don't turn Cie'th."

Rin shook his head, "They've been branded by  _Pulse_  Makoto! Their Focus is probably to destroy Cocoon!"

Makoto stayed silent a few minutes, wondering if he could do what he would say. But he knew already he would do anything to not see his family turn into monsters. He'll be the monster instead.

"So I'll destroy it."

"Are you crazy!?"

Makoto simply let the Guardian Corp soldiers shout at him. He knew it was crazy, a simple man trying to take two l'Cie Foci and destroy Cocoon. A small hand cupped his cheek, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Ran stared up at him, tears threatening to fall. "Nii-san..."

"You can save us." Ren said, tears also gathering. "Not destroy."

"...Ren? Ran?" Makoto's voice quivered, he took a shaky breath. He had to be strong, he was their role model. "Of course I'll save you, don't you worry."

They shook their heads, their voices getting weaker and tired eyelids drooping. "Protect...Cocoon...save it."

Haru knelt down, "Is that your Focus?"

Makoto tightened his hold, he blinked rapidly trying to hold his tears back. Somehow, he knew this might be his last sight of his brother and sister. "I'll do it. I'll save Cocoon."

Ran grinned, "Thanks Nii-san."

Ren yawned, "Love you."

Bright, blinding light emitted from the two. Ren and Ran floated up in the air, their skin becoming crystal slowly. Makoto sobbed, holding on to their hands until he could no longer. A final flash of light and the two were encased in crystal. The only consolation for Makoto was that the two were holding hands, heads bent towards the other and smiling; almost as if they were experiencing dreams together.

A single crystal broke off, softly fluttering down to Makoto's hand.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight scenes are never my strong-point but at least some setting explanation for those not familiar with the FFXIII world! Un-beta'd

The stories go back eons ago. 

The Creator destroyed his predecessor, the one who had born him, to be the sole ruler of the world. However, in vanquishing Her to the realm of the dead, he believed Her death rid the world of its immortality and eventually to inevitable destruction. Wanting to rid the horrid curse over his world by completely eradicating his predecessor, The Creator sired three gods: Pulse, Lindzei and Etro.

The three children were known as fal'Cie.

Thus The Creator gave the three their Focus before entering crystal sleep, awaiting when his creations accomplished it.

_Awake me once the Door to Mwynn has been found._

Pulse the Wild searched the land, the sky, and the sea for the Door. In his search he expanded his land making what would be known as Gran Pulse.

Lindzei the Wise protected his Father's lands and his Father who sleeps in crystal. He and Pulse made their own fal'Cie to expand and protect the growing world. It would be him to awake Father once they find the Door.

Poor Etro, the pitiful of the three, was created in likeness of Mwynn. The Creator, fearing Her Providence would be the second Mwynn, left her with no powers. In her loneliness as her brothers made the world and fal'Cie, she spilt her blood in hopes of reaching The Creator. Unable to get the desired attention, Etro the goddess of Death and Chaos vanished.

With her blood, Lindzei made humans and this was the start of fal'Cie and humans cohabiting the world together.

Perhaps Lindzei grew bored, perhaps frustrated as he and his brethren search for the Door had always ended in naught that he tore onto Pulse's land and made his paradise: Cocoon. He gathered humans who sought to run away from Pulse's harsh lands, promising a haven in the sky. Lindzei's fal'Cie cared for the humans, becoming everything they needed to survive unlike Pulse and his fal'Cie.

Thus started the rift between the people of Gran Pulse and the people of Cocoon.

The people of Gran Pulse despised the Viper's nest and hailed their Maker. The people of Cocoon feared the wildness of Pulse and loved Lindzei, the protector of mankind. Eventually the hatred grew and out of this hatred humans sought out the power of the fal'Cie. 

Born from hatred and fear, l'Cie were branded by the fal'Cie. 

Granted incredible powers, they had the necessary potential to protect Pulse or Cocoon. The mark of the l'Cie was the source of their magic and could be found on their body, marked forever. However it came with a price. l'Cie were given a Focus by fal'Cie, if completed and the l'Cie will fall into crystal sleep and gain eternal life. Failure to complete the Focus means to turn into Cie'th, forever to roam the lands in eternal despair. 

In this continuing cycle of fear and hatred, two Pulse l'Cie were given the Focus of destroying the nest of Lindzei once and for all by becoming Ragnarok, the beast of destruction. Only able to crack the shell of Cocoon, what became known as the War of Transgression only deepened the fear between Pulse and Cocoon. 

Anything of Pulse origins on Cocoon, be it people or machines that might even have the slightest hint of harming Cocoon, was automatically sent down to Pulse. This was known as the Purge.  

Eventually Lindzei and Pulse abandoned the world along with their fal'Cie, not hearing the cries of their children as they left the world they were tasked with by their Father.

       -- _analect nulla_

\---

No one spoke, they watched silently as Makoto held the fragment of the twin's crystal in a shaking grasp. Verdant eyes, wide and unseeing, stared down at the sleeping twins. Everyone could see how heartbroken the brunet was.

"Makoto…" Haru muttered.

"I know…we don't have time. Just-just give me a moment?"

Makoto bent down, his forehead touched cool, smooth crystal not the warm, soft skin he was used to. The twins and Makoto had their own little tradition, bumping their foreheads together. It always calmed them down, they always felt reassured when all they could see was their brother's face, his warm, kind eyes erasing all doubts and problems. Gently kissing the two on the forehead, he whispered "I love you too."

Before Makoto could stand up, the ground shook knocking everyone to the floor.

Nagisa shouted, "What was that?"

Rin and Sousuke shared a grim look, the former explaining. "It must be the Sanctum, the army is trying to bring down the Pulse Vestige and the fal'Cie with it!"

"What?" Nagisa latched on to Rin, "Aren't they taking it back to Pulse? That's what the Purge is about, right?"

Rin growled, but held the shorter male sturdy. "You think the Sanctum is that nice!? Why waste time and resource sending people down to Pulse? Dead or alive, it's all the same to them!"

Nagisa stepped back, "No…"

"Watch it!" Haru grabbed Nagisa and pulled him to his side, a piece of the ceiling dropped where the blond was standing before.

Makoto closed his eyes and tried his best to shield his siblings from the falling debris. He wasn't sure if turning to crystal meant an indestructible body, but he didn't want to risk it. He didn't want his siblings to wake up ( _they must wake up, it's still a life eternal or not_ ) and discovered they were missing an arm or leg. Finally the tremors stopped. Makoto looked up and was surprised to see Sousuke also shielding him and the twins. "…Sousuke-san?"

Sousuke grunted. A flash of red, ominous light originated from the door leading to the Pulse fal'Cie, Anima. The multiple arrow mark of aPulse l'Cie glowed before fading, as if beckoning the five to enter.

Makoto stood up and headed for the entrance. Haru stopped him, grabbing his shoulder. "Makoto, you can't be thinking to-!"

He gently shook off the hand, "What choice do I have, Haru-chan? Maybe I can ask the fal'Cie to return Ren and Ran from their crystal sleep…"

"You think it'll help us?" Rin asked in disbelief, "That thing is out to kill everyone on Cocoon!"

"It never hurts to try!" Nagisa countered.

Makoto had to grin at Nagisa's optimism. He took a deep breath, relaxed and headed up the steps.

\---

"So this is the fal'Cie…"

Makoto looked around, it was dark, hardly any light shined inside the room inhabiting Anima. For a fal'Cie, he kind of expected a more magical place, instead of looked very mechanical. 

He walked up to the half-sphere embedded to the ground, like a metal shell protecting the god. "Please, Ren and Ran are crystal now! They completed their Focus, let them go!"

The silence made Makoto's stomach drop, he laid a hand over the metal, "Please…"

He could feel everyone's eyes on him, pity and everything else that Makoto didn't want to see. Haru spoke up hesitantly, "Makoto…"

_"Protect…Cocoon…save it."_

"Of course," Makoto muttered to himself. "I got it all wrong." He gripped his stave and bashed the metal wall that prevented him from reaching the fal'Cie.

"Makoto!?"

The brunet looked backwards, everyone's faces were astounded. THey wouldn't have suspected the docile-looking male would suddenly start attacking the fal'Cie. Makoto scratched the side of his cheek, "Um. Plan B?"

"Huh, the killer whale strikes again." Rin crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow.

Haru snorted, "Wasn't it orca?"

"S-shut up! It was only that one time!" Makoto blushed at his old nickname. "I just thought…Ren and Ran said to protect Cocoon. So, doesn't the fal'Cie need to go in order for me to finish their Focus?"

"Do you really think you can kill a fal'Cie that easily?" Sousuke asked.

Makoto felt a spark of indignation. "If I could say I would destroy Cocoon for Ren and Ran, then yes I'll figure out something to take down a fal'Cie."

"Uh..guys?" Nagisa was staring downwards, the floor was slowly glowing. Machinery moved and steam burst out of the metal dome. Two metal pillars emerged from the floor and a blinding light burst out of the dome. Two, large wing-like sheets unveiled the fal'Cie, wires connected to a metal, almost humanoid-looking being. It had a large purple crystal in its chest and right was the Pulse l'Cie mark. Two purple eyes peered out at the humans. 

Sousuke swung his sword down in front of him, stepping beside Makoto "You got what it takes to take down a fal'Cie?"

Gulping nervously, Makoto held his stave up to his chest, "If it's for Ren and Ran…"

"Well, time to test that resolve, killer whale." Rin smirked, punching his gloved fists together and dropped into a defensive stance. 

"Stop calling me that!"

An arrow flew into the air, digging into one of the floating pillars. Haru notched another arrow, "Noisy."

"Don't say that Haru-chan!" Nagisa smiled, he raised his weapon. It was a strange boomerang-type of weapon, it was circular and was attached to his arm. Nagisa took aim, shot it towards the pillar slicing it before flying back to Nagisa and onto the holster for it. 

"Haru-chan?"

"Don't mind, don't mind!"

All sounds were blocked from Makoto's ears. He could only focus on dodging, striking the pillars and the fal'Cie, and giving those who need potions. He felt a little confused though, when the fal'Cie didn't do too much harm to everyone. Oh yes, when the fal'Cie did attack it hurt but to Makoto it felt like the god was toying with them.

"Sousuke, the pillars are protecting the crystal!" Rin grunted, knocking said pillar back from smashing into him.

"I noticed." Sousuke replied, slicing the other pillar back. "Rin, keep that one busy. I'll deal with this one."

"Gotcha!"

"Oi! Killer whale!" Sousuke shouted at Makoto. "When you see an opening, smash that crystal!"

"I said-!" Makoto retorted, ducking past Sousuke and Rin to step right up to the fal'Cie. Annoyance and anger powered his swing at the crystal. "To stop calling me that!"

The crystal cracked resulting in the pillars dropping and all lights crashed in the chamber. The cracks in the crystal grew and Anima heaved, letting out a sigh.

_At last_

Makoto looked at the fal'Cie, confused. "What?"

_You shall do_

Makoto blinked and yelped. Instead of Anima's throne room, everyone was floating in a dark abyss. The only source of light was a massive green crystal hovering in a distance.

"Where are we?" Makoto wondered.

Suddenly, church bells rang. The green crystal grew brighter until light came from below it. It flashed once then a giant figure emerged from where the crystal was before. The fal'Cie was much, much larger than Anima and looked almost regal. Half of its face was covered by a mask but the other half was covered in a silver-vine-like eye mask. It was clothed in a long robe, covering legs it if had any. Makoto could see attached to the bottom of the robe hung church bells, the source of the sound earlier.

The fal'Cie raised an arm and multiple threads of light weaved through the air and immobilized everyone. 

"The hell!?" Makoto heard Rin shout, he struggled to remove the threads but it was useless; it wouldn't budge. 

The god raised another hand and golden threads shot out. He twisted to avoid the threat but it was no use, he couldn't dodge it. Makoto let out a silent scream as hot, searing pain erupted where the thread struck his lower-back.

The threads holding him up loosened and the last sight Makoto saw was the unknown fal'Cie before knowing no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make Nagisa use the suffix '-tan' to sort of make him have a dialect different from the others, similar to how the NA release of XIII had Fang and Vanille Australian accents...but nah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward. In my opinion, it might take a day or two to leave Lake Bresha, it looks huge in the game! They gotta take a break sometime right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd as always

She watched from afar as her brother bound the five from movement. Once Pulse let his powers brand with the humans with his signature arrows she made her move. Using what little powers remained inside her four crystals flew out of her hand and into the brands; her and Pulse's power now reside in the humans.

_You waste your time, foolish sister_

_Even so dear brother, I shall continue giving humans hope_

_What hope? Your precious eidolons only bring despair and death_

_What I have seen from humans, brother, is that resiliency runs strong in all of them_

_Ludicrous, your fascination with humans will be your downfall_

_Then so be it. It is fitting that my scions shall cause my end_

\---

_"Nii-san you don't understand!"_

_"We're not coming back until you do!"_

No. Don't go! I'm sorry!

"Ren! Ran!" Makoto awoke feeling clammy with sweat. Lifting up a trembling hand, he wiped his face and surveyed his surroundings. Nagisa was spread out and somehow in the middle of the night managed to turn his body 180 degrees. His foot was now where Rin's head lay and Makoto suspected in a few minutes contact would be made.

Footsteps came from his left. Sousuke walked up to their campsite, raising an eyebrow at Rin and Nagisa's sleeping arrangements. 

"Ah, Rin said he'll take watch duty after you." Makoto piped up, fiddling with his hands. Sousuke didn't make him nervous per say, but he just couldn't relax around the Guardian Corps soldier. 

Sousuke nodded and sat down in front of Makoto. He reached into his  side pouch and took out a cloth and began cleaning his sword. Makoto shuddered, thinking how many lives he took today and felt glad it was dark enough that he couldn't see the bloodstains on the weapon from this distance.

"Not used to taking lives?"

Makoto started. Sousuke wasn't the type to start conversations, even with Rin whom he was more familiar with waited until the other started talking before pitching in.

The brunet shook his head, "Opposite actually. I was a firefighter in Bodhum before this all happened."

Sousuke snorted. "How ironic then."

"Yeah." Makoto hummed. He turned his gaze upwards, looking at The Hanging Edge where their mixed up group dropped from after the battle with fal'Cie Anima. Makoto still felt the awe that even a fal'Cie can even enter crystal stasis. The residual transformation power that changed the fal'Cie changed Lake Bresha. Instead of a dark, murky lake it was now a eerie but stunning crystal maze.

After encountering the mysterious fal'Cie the group woke up on the Lake Bresha. Branded by Pulse, enemy of Cocoon, of course everyone panicked. Makoto felt absolute despair when he found his Pulse brand near his left hip. Rin's on his upper left arm, Haru's on his right wrist, Nagisa's and Sousuke's on their chest. 

In the midst of their confusion, they were ambushed by Cie'th. That's when they learned besides being branded, they were gifted with magic.

\---

_"Rin!" Makoto rushed over to the fallen red-head._

_"Guh…"Rin grunted. He winced standing up, holding his ribs. "Damn they punch hard."_

_"Mako-chan! Rin-chan!" Nagisa shouted, letting out a burst of fire to a nearby Cie'th. "Behind you!"_

_Unable to move quick enough, Makoto moved in front of Rin with his arms out. A flash of light, a roar of defeat and a dead Cie'th lay before the two. Makoto gawked at his hands, still glowing a warm white._

_"What…?"_

_\---_

Sousuke let out a hiss. He had stretched forward to reach for water and grimaced at the pull of muscles. Makoto instantly went over to the taller male, tentatively putting a hand on the shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Sousuke shrugged off the hand, "It's fine."

"No, it's not. "Makoto countered, feeling a bit annoyed. Honestly, some people just had to act tough. He gently tugged at the other's jacket. "Off."

Sousuke let out a smirk. "Well, aren't you direct."

"You…" Makoto was pretty sure someone could cook an egg on his face, but he still tugged the jacket until Sousuke finally took it off. Makoto winced at the wound visible underneath the tank top. Judging by the clean slash, it was probably from the warmech. Holding a hand above the wound, Makoto concentrated on calling forth his magic. He also took the opportunity to reprimand Sousuke. "Please, if you are injured anywhere let us know! What if this got infected and we couldn't heal it?"

"I had worse."

Makoto wanted to punch Sousuke. He resisted the urge and focused the green magic to heal him instead. "Just because you can doesn't mean you should, geez."

Finished using Cure (Nagisa named all the spells they could cast), Makoto sat next to Sousuke and a comfortable silence passed between them. 

"You aren't worried about Nanase?"

Makoto sighed. "I am. But if I know anything about Haru, he's too stubborn for his own good. He'll survive."

"Didn't think he would be like that." Sousuke said nonchalantly. He tilted his head at Rin at Makoto's curious look. "Rin told me all about you guys."

"I see." Makoto leaned back. "Hopefully they were nice things."

"Well he didn't tell me about your nickname."

Makoto groaned. "That needs to be forgotten. It was a one time thing and a mistake. Forget it please?"

Nagisa moaned and just like Makoto predicted, kicked Rin right in the face.

"Gah!"

Makoto and Sousuke looked at each and laughed.

"Just you wait," grumbled Rin. "I'm going to make sure he sleeps next to you from now on."

"No way." Sousuke retorted. Rin plopped down next to Makoto.

"Can't sleep Makoto?" 

Makoto nodded. "It's like…there's too much to worry about to fall asleep."

"Though this one can. He's so carefree." Rin murmured, pointing at Nagisa. The shortest male smacked his lips and stretched his hands out as if trying to latch on to something. 

Makoto grinned, Nagisa reminded him of his younger siblings. The thought of Ren and Ran sent a pang of pain through Makoto. Bringing out the small crystal, he held up and admired how the light reflected in it. He really hoped the two and Haru are okay…

"Haru, Ren and Ran are going to be fine Makoto." Rin slung an arm around Makoto's shoulder. The brunet didn't know he said his thoughts out loud. "As always you're such a worrywart."

"Yeah…" Makoto drew comfort from Rin. "I just didn't think Haru would get that angry…"

\---

_"You're going to leave them?" Haru confronted Makoto, blocking his path from advancing. Blocking his path that led him away from the crystallized twins._

_"Haruka…" Makoto avoided looking at Haru's eyes. His heart told him to stay and dig with Haru to take the twins with them, but his logical side agreed with Sousuke. There are no tools to efficiently and quickly get the twins out. Not when the Sanctum out and about looking for survivors from the Purge. "There's no choice. We…we have to keep going."_

_Rin stepped up to Haru, trying to reason with the stubborn archer. "For now anyways. The chances against  PSICOM aren't good and we could be digging for days. But at least we know where they are and once we get more resources we can come back."_

_"That doesn't change the fact that we're abandoning them, only to save ourselves." Haru shot back at Rin. Nagisa and Sousuke hung a little bit back, unwilling to come in between the childhood friends._

_"You think I want to leave them Haru?" Makoto whispered, his expression displayed how hurt he was from Haru's statement. "To leave my only family? Even if we did stay, how long do you think it would take to dig Ren and Ran out? In that time how long would it take for PSICOM to find and kill us? Two Guardian Corps and three civilians, we don't have a chance in winning."_

_Haru furrowed his brows, still unconvinced. "Makoto…"_

_"I'm not him, Haru-chan," Makoto mustered a smile, trying to show that he did understand why Haru acted this way. "I will complete this Focus. I will_ come back _for Ren and Ran. But I can't do it if I'm dead."_

_The two stared each other, Haru being the one to break contact. "Do as you like. I'm staying."_

_Makoto closed his eyes, he mentally willed his tears away. With the stress of his siblings in crystal death, being branded a l'Cie and to top it off fighting with his best friend…it was a miracle Makoto didn't break down earlier. He could do it later when they weren't in danger._

_"Then…stay safe Haruka."_

\---

"They'll be fine." Rin spoke up, ruffling Makoto's hair. "You however, look like you're about to fall asleep on your feet. Sousuke and I can handle watch duty."

"Are you sure? I can-" Makoto's sentence got cut off by his yawn. Rubbing his eyes, he smiled. "Okay, you have a point."

"Damn right I do."

Makoto slumped down where he was sitting, already half-way to dreamland. "Night."

"You're going to sleep here?" Sousuke asked.

"I had worse." Makoto said, huffing a small laugh when Sousuke glared at him. He closed his eyes, "Rather sleep here then next to Nagisa-san."

"True." Rin glanced sideways at Makoto, shaking his head in exasperation. "He's already asleep."

"He's going to get a kink in his neck sleeping like that." Sousuke muttered. 

"Well, Makoto kind of sleeps like a log so…" Rin trailed off, he adjusted Makoto's sleeping posture to have the brunet's head on his shoulder. While the new position helped the rest of the body, Makoto's neck was still looking a bit uncomfortable on Rin's shoulder. "Geez, this guy really shot up like a weed."

"Admit it, you're going to be short forever." Sousuke teased.

"It's because I'm surrounded by people like you." Rin retorted back. He then suddenly eyed Sousuke, a scrutinizing look on his face. "Hmm..you two are similar in height. Here you go."

Rin gently shoved Makoto's head onto Sousuke's shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Revenge you jerk. Be glad he doesn't drool." 

**Author's Note:**

> 7/2 - fixed up some sentences


End file.
